Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a photographing device, in particularly to a photographing device with an adjusting seat.
Related Art
Surveillance cameras are widely used in different kinds of places, such as industry plants, dormitories, stores, entrances of buildings or communities, tunnels and other places less travelled. The surveillance cameras can capture and record certain occasions for reviewing and using as evidence in the future. Therefore, the surveillance cameras enhance public security in order to avoid crime.
Based on their shapes, the surveillance cameras are divided into bullet-type surveillance cameras and dome-type surveillance cameras. Because the dome-type surveillance camera is smaller in size, it can be disposed in some hidden positions in certain areas, such as outdoors or some places less travelled. Hence, people are not aware of the disposition of the dome-type surveillance camera. Moreover, in order to adjust the field of view of surveillance, an adjusting seat with a manually adjusting function is assembled on the dome-type surveillance camera for conveniently adjusting the tilt angles of the dome-type surveillance camera. Though having an advantage of adjusting the tilt angle, the total volume of this dome-type surveillance camera is significantly increased due to the addition of the adjusting seat. Thus, this kind of the dome-type surveillance camera cannot be disposed in some hidden positions because it is easy for people to see where it's located.
In short, it is a critical problem for manufacturers to develop a surveillance camera which is small in size as well as being able to adjust its angle.